


Black for you

by Miss17Understood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blood, Dirty Talk, Kismesistude, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora, I find it unfortunate that I even came in contact with a person like him. He is for a lack of a better word, disgusting. As I looked back I wondered why I ever agreed to that date junior year of High school. I sometimes think the reason for it is, I could have fix Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black for you

Black for you

 

**Ship: CroKri(black)**

**AU: Humanstuck with quadrants**

**Warning: rough sex, dirty talking, blood, pain.**

**Word count: 1,994**

 

 

            Cronus Ampora, I find it unfortunate that I even came in contact with a person like him. He is for a lack of a better word, disgusting. He always treats women or any for that matter as dolls, things that he can play with. He pretends to be such a huge big shot yet when he cannot get a date he blames it on the other person for rejecting him. This disgusting mindset came from growing up in a very wealthy where Cronus was given everything he ever asked for.  As he grew up it became even worst because he thought that he could control everyone because of the money he was born into. When he cannot control those who are not sway by his money, well he acts out like the child he is. This has led to many people finding Cronus very ugly as a person.

            Do not get me wrong I mean Cronus is not ugly per say, he is a bit pleasing to the eye. His personality on the other hand; that would be the ugly part of Cronus the one thing that keeps everyone running, despite the many flaws Cronus had though; I still found myself falling into his trap. The man was like a shark and I was his unfortunate willing prey.

            As I looked back I wondered why I ever agreed to that date junior year of High school. I sometimes think the reason for it is, I could have fix Cronus. Throughout our relationship I constantly tried to help him, mold him into a decent human being. I tried so hard to show him a different path yet I could not. Cronus was already set in his ways, he believed he control everyone he came in contact with. Whether it would be by money or pure violence and that what scared me the most when I stayed with Cronus for almost four years

            Our fights were unpredictable because of Cronus’s behavior; he could fly off the handle within seconds. There were many nights where I ran from him in the night, shaking and crying as my eye throb from the punch. Those nights I would stay with my moirail Porrim, every single time she would tell me to drop his sorry ass. Every single night I would be ready to until I saw Cronus the next morning. He looked like a wounded puppy when I would come back the next morning. On his knees begging for me not to leave because I was the only one he had

            His breath would smell of alcohol as he begged to be forgiven, I always tried not to listen yet I would find myself wanting to fix this broken human being. I would always take back Cronus and we would spend the day showing how flush we were for each other.

            But there did come a time where I could not take it anymore, I had to leave. I could not simply fix Cronus Ampora, the only reason for that is he did not wish to be fixed. He wish to stay the same Cronus Ampora, always getting his way and treating those around them as if they were lesser than them.

            I broke up with Cronus, at first he didn’t take me seriously. He had lit a cigarette I remember, a smirk dancing on his lips. He blew smoke in my face, causing me to cough and choke for air.

            “You’ll be back Kanny, you know you can’t resist me.” He whispered that evil glint in his eye appearing again.

            I picked my back off the floor and gave Cronus a stern look before I replied “Cronus, you can go ahead and believe what you want to believe. I am leaving and I am never coming back, our matespritship is over.” With that I left out the door, leaving Cronus to his thoughts. It was not even a week before Cronus was leaving me constant voice messages; he started to miss me quickly. He wanted me back so badly, yet I was over being flush with a man like him.

            In fact the reason why I ended in the first place was because of my feelings. In the last few months of our matespritship I could feel my flush feelings turning darker. I began to hate to hate Cronus Ampora; but I vowed to myself I would never be in a kismesistude. I refused to acknowledge the felt that I felt pitch for Cronus.

            However ignoring the problem could not stop the black feelings I had towards Cronus. I truly hated him and I can tell that he started to feel the same way. His voicemails became less flush and more pitch with each one. He threatened violence if I did not answer the phone; I know most would have called the cops. But I simply could not; I felt excitement listening to Cronus getting anger over me ignoring him.

            I did stop however after about two months of the angry voicemails. I got tired of ignoring my feelings and finally gave into them. I hate Cronus Ampora and I was going to show him. So that’s why I found myself walking to Cronus’s apartment, I wasn’t thinking about anything. I knew he was going full with rage and that sent shivers rolling up my spine.

            As I walked up the stairs I could feel my palms getting sweaty and heart beating faster. Each step I took echoed in the empty hallway, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stopped in front of Cronus’s apartment. I knocked three times then waited, my hands balled up in fist and a determined look on my face.

            The door opened and revealed a half dress Cronus behind it. His hair was disheveled telling me he was asleep. I would see a bit of his ginger color hair coming back, he didn’t even try to hide the fact that his natural hair color isn’t black. His purple eyes flashed with anger and sin as his eyes roamed my body hungrily, it sent even more shivers down my spine. His pale bare chest was out for everyone to see and his tight purple boxer showed a clear bulge.

            “Well, well, well what do we have here? I knew you couldn’t resist me babe.” Cronus said with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

            “Shut up Cronus and let me in your apartment already.” I replied I was not here to play games. Cronus saw that I was serious then goes to let me in; but as I just go to walk in he grabbed my arm. He squeezed hard which caused me to hiss out in pain.

            “I know what you came here for Chief, I could fucking tell from that look in your eye.” Cronus whispered. He looked me in the eye as he whispered “you want to fuck, hard.” Out of nowhere Cronus kissed me hard on my lips, his lips were a bit chapped but also soft. I found myself pushing Cronus into the door frame as we kissed, his arms snaking around my waist. Cronus bit down on my lip hard enough to break the skin. Blood started to pour from my lip a bit and Cronus takes the chance to lap it up.

            Despite the pain I loved it; my heart was beating a mile a bit as Cronus sucked the blood off my lip. He pulled away and stared into my eye moment, I gave him a smirk.

            “Is that all Cronus? Here I thought you could be a little rougher, I guess not.” I said, trying to get Cronus’s blood really pumping. Cronus growled at me then roughly pulled me into his apartment; he locked the door behind us. Cronus threw on the couch then got on top of me; he went right for my neck. He started biting and sucking on my neck hard causing me to moan out in pleasure.

            “You can be such a bitch Kanny, not answering my calls then you have the nerve to show up at my apartment looking for a booty call.” Cronus growled into my ear.

            “What can I say Cronus, I love hearing you get so angry over rejection.” I whispered out. “It is so enjoyable to hear you throw a temper tantrum like a child all because I ignored.” Cronus bit down hard causing me to moan his name loudly.

            “Since you like it so rough, you wouldn’t mind if I went in dry tonight?” Cronus asked as he starts to unbuckle my jeans.

            “It might be the only time I could ever feel something with you.” I said with a smile. I could tell it struck a chord in Cronus from the way he ripped my jeans and boxers off like it was nothing.

            “I wear if you don’t shut your fuckin mouth, you’re going to regret it Chief.” Cronus growled as he got behind my naked legs.

            “Oh is poor Cronus getting angry now, you such a brute. I want you to hurt me Cronus, show me how much a brute you are.” I said to him looking him straight in the eye with a smile on my lips. Cronus pulls his boxers down then slammed into my entrance completely dry. Something like this should have hurt yet I felt so much pleasure from it because it was Cronus who did it. I let out the loudest moan of pleasure and pain ever. It hurt so good and I wanted more, Cronus stayed still. I can tell he was trying to stop himself from moaning in pleasure.

            “Cronus just move already, hurt me more.” I moaned out, I could feel myself trying to buck my hips so I could feel the friction I needed. Cronus glared then pulled out and slammed back into me, I could feel myself start to tear down there. Soon the blood became the lube that allowed Cronus to move even faster in me.

            “Fuck Kanny you are so fucking tight!” Cronus growls as he held my legs up to fuck me even deeper. Which each thrust Cronus made he manage to hit my prostate dead on causing stars. I moaned his name out over and over as I felt myself getting ready to cum.

            “Come Cronus you can do better than that fuck me harder!” I moaned out loudly as I reached above me to grab the head of the couch. Cronus sped his pace up, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled along with the scent of sex and my moans. Cronus held my legs tightly as he his manhood reach deep inside me.

            My mind was going crazy and all I could was sit there moaning. Pre cum begun to leak even more from the head of my erect manhood. I was going to cum very soon and I moaned that out to Cronus.

            “Then fucking cum for me already, that’s all you’re good for at this point. Cum for me Kanny, make a mess on yourself.  Cronus whispered as he thrust in and out even faster. His words pushed me over the head and I found myself screaming his name as I came hard on my stomach. My walls tightened around Cronus which caused him to cum with a groan.

            We then just laid there paint quietly as we came down from our high.

            “I hate you Cronus.” I whispered “With a passion.”

            “Yea, yea whatever, get your ass up and clean yourself. Then meet me in my bedroom, you aren’t off easy chief.” Cronus said as he lit another cigarette, he started walking toward his room.  I smirked and wiped my cum off my stomach and followed Cronus to his room where we spent the night sealing the deal on our kismesistude.


End file.
